This invention relates generally to a method for preparing amine boranes from sodium borohydride and an amine salt.
Processes for production of amine boranes from sodium borohydride and amine salts are well known, and the reaction usually is carried out in an organic solvent in which sodium borohydride is soluble. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,623 describes preparation of amine boranes from sodium borohydride and amine salts in an organic solvent, e.g., 1,2-dimethoxyethane. In this process, the initial reaction mixture must be distilled to remove the solvent prior to isolation of the amine borane product.
The problem addressed by this invention is to provide a more efficient process for producing amine boranes from sodium borohydride and amine salts, without the use of additional solvents for the borohydride starting material.